


The Most Precious Kiss

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki loves kissing, even if he has never done it before. It's not like he doesn't want to, but he's too young and there is only one person he would want to kiss, which makes this all very complicated. What he doesn't know yet is that his first kiss is closer than he imagines and that it will be one he won't ever be able to forget.





	The Most Precious Kiss

Loki loves kissing.

Not kissing itself because he never did it himself, but the idea of it. Of two people being so close, of their lips melting against the other, of tasting the person one was kissing. It's such an intimate and meaningful act, something pure and sacred in his eyes. He just loves kissing. Loki is still way too young to think about kissing anyone of course, he just celebrated his thirteenth birthday after all, but he still wants to know how it feels.

Sometimes he wonders who will be the one he will give his first kiss to. He can't think of anyone he truly _wants_ to kiss, if he's honest, but he knows deep down that it will be something special, something he will never forget. In the end Loki will just wait until he's older, maybe he will find someone to kiss then. Because, right now, the only one that does come to his mind is someone he can never kiss, unfortunately.

One day, Loki is outside reading one of his books, but in reality watches his big brother’s training. He's a few years older than him, four to be precise, so he is already allowed to practice with swords and Loki thinks he's very good at it. Thor always brags about how strong he is, which Loki finds amusing. He prefers to train the muscle in his head, but Thor is born to be a fighter and he's very proud of him for that.

Before the training ends, Loki sneaks back into the palace. He doesn't want Thor to know he's been watching him, it would surely end in mockery and that's not helpful to anyone. They always seem to get into those little fights and Loki secretly hates it, even if it’s often him who starts it. There are simply not many ways for him to be close to his brother anymore, fighting is better than being all by himself, he supposes.

That night, when everyone else has gone to sleep already, Loki walks back out to the training grounds. He picks up one of the swords Thor always trains with, but it's way too heavy for him. Then he sees the daggers behind them and they perfectly fit into his hands. Maybe he can be like Thor too one day, a great fighter. That would be nice.

After a few minutes, Loki begins to see how he can work with the new weapons. He swings them through the air, swift and fast, remembering what he had read in his books. He actually starts to enjoy it the more he practices and even manages to throw one of them up to catch it again. Excited, Loki throws it again, his eyes following the shimmering blade in the moonlight.

“Hey! What are you doing there?”

The sudden loud, angry voice startles Loki in just the wrong moment and he misses the dagger by an inch, causing the blade to cut into his hand. With a shriek, Loki drops the other dagger and grabs his hand.

A moment later Thor is suddenly there, down on his knees and reaching for his brother's bloody hand.

“Loki, oh God!” He sounds so worried and ashamed that Loki forces himself to smile through the stinging pain. “Let me see it, please.”

“It's nothing, really,” Loki hisses when Thor takes his hand away to reveal the wound. “It's just a small cut, it's alright.”

“No, Loki, it's not,” Thor shakes his head and grabs the hem of his shirt. With one strong pull it's over his head and he quickly wraps it around Loki's hand to stop the bleeding. “I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, Loki. Does it hurt a lot?”

Loki shakes his head, wiping the tears that build up in his eyes away and smiles brighter. “Only a little. It's my fault, I didn't pay attention.”

“I startled you, it's my fault.” Thor holds Loki's bandaged hand for a moment, looking at him with sad eyes. “I didn't know it was you out here.”

“I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if I can fight too, like you,” Loki says ashamed, looking down at his feet. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his brother and now he had done just that.

“Oh Loki,” Thor smiles, gently cupping his little brothers cheek so he looks at him. “We can train together, okay? You don't have to sneak out at night and risk hurting yourself in the dark.”

“Okay,” Loki nods, blushing. Suddenly Thor picks him up and Loki lets out a surprised yelp before holding onto his neck to not fall. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you back to bed,” Thor smiles, nudging Loki's cheek. “I don't think we have to go to the healers, I can take care of this myself and then you'll sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” Loki is surprised by Thor's sudden care, but it feels very nice that he wants to make sure he's alright. He leans his head against Thor's shoulder as he carries him inside, for once not mad that his big brother makes him feel small.

After they are back in Loki's room, Thor makes sure to clean the cut and put a proper bandage around it, just as he said he would. Before he turns to leave, Thor sits down at the edge of Loki's bed, taking his hand carefully.

“Promise me you won't go out at night anymore, please,” he says quietly, visibly distressed and worried. Loki suddenly feels like the worst brother in the world.

“I won't,” he answers, his voice heavy from guilt. “I didn't mean to scare you, I’m sorry…”

Thor smiles at him sadly and lays a hand on Loki's neck, bringing their foreheads together while gently squeezing his hand.

“I don't want you to get hurt, Loki,” he says. “Anyone, but not you.”

“I'll be careful, I promise,” Loki says, choking back his tears the best he can. “Thor... can you stay here tonight? Please?”

“Are you scared to sleep alone?”

“Not scared, just…” Loki doesn't know how he can explain that he feels safe when Thor is there and that he's still too shaky to be alone.

“I'll stay, don't worry,” Thor says immediately, brushing his thumb over Loki's cheek. “It’s not the first sleepover we have after all.”

Loki smiles a little shy when Thor walks around the bed and crawls under the blanket. It's not their first sleepover, Thor is right with that, but usually they don't sleep in the same bed. But when his brother spreads his arms, signing Loki to come closer, he does so without hesitation.

Thor's embrace is warm and comforting, his strong arms easily holding Loki close and giving him a much needed feeling of being protected. He snuggles up to Thor as much as he can and somehow manages to wrap an arm around his waist too. After Thor turns off the light on Loki's nightstand, only the pale moonlight illuminates Loki's room anymore.

“Can you sleep like this?” Thor asks and Loki nods against his chest.

“You're warm, I like that,” he smiles. “Can I ask you something though? It's okay if you say no, don't worry.”

“What is it?” Thor asks and carefully let's go a little of Loki so he can pull back and look at him. “Is something the matter? Is it your hand?”

“No, nothing like that,” Loki smiles and shakes his head. “I just wondered if you could… give me a goodnight kiss, maybe?”

“You mean like this?” Thor asks and leans forward, pressing a kiss on Loki's left cheek.

“Almost…” Loki whispers and turns his head slightly, brushing his lips against Thor's. For a moment, his brother looks at him in surprise and confusion, but Loki meets his eyes without looking away and eventually, Thor moves his head too, just enough so it turns into what Loki wished for for so long.

It's everything Loki ever imagined it would be, but million times better. His chest almost explodes from happiness when Thor's lips press against his own, cautiously kissing him in the sweetest way possible. Loki closes his eyes, concentrating only on this wonderful and thrilling touch that makes all his dreams come true. It's a gentle kiss, slow and careful, but the way Thor's lips move against his own, how his warmth takes over him, makes Loki's head feel light.

There’s a warm and gentle touch on Loki’s back suddenly, one that sends a deliciously sweet shiver down his spine. Thor’s hands are so utterly careful, more shy than even their kiss, but every brush against his skin is like a small electric shock and Loki wishes he could stay like this forever and never miss this feeling again.

When Thor finally pulls away, Loki can hardly open his eyes. He forces himself to look up at his brother, meeting the most handsome and soft expression he has ever seen. Thor still holds him, his hands on his back tenderly pressing against his spine.

“Is this what you wanted?” Thor asks and Loki nods slowly.

“All I wanted, yes,” Loki whispers. He wishes he could kiss Thor again, but he knows it's impossible. Instead, he moves back towards him, cuddling up against his brother.

It takes a few moments, but eventually, Thor’s tension fades away and he nuzzles his face against Loki’s head gently. It feels so warm and safe, Loki feels like he’s flying.

“Thank you, brother…” he whispers, almost drifting away already and his face pressed against Thor's chest. “I think I can sleep now.”

Thor doesn't say anything, but he presses a kiss on Loki's head before moving his hands to his back, holding him close.

They don't speak about their kiss the next day, nor anytime after that. Loki knows Thor only did it because he asked, but it's okay for him. Nothing has changed, they still laugh together and joke around and hug. It's all the same. At least almost.

Because for Loki something has changed. The memory of his first kiss will be with him forever, he knows that. And that he had shared it with Thor made it the most precious and special memory of all. Sometimes he wonders what might have happened had Thor not broken their kiss, if he would have continued or done more, but the thought makes him sad and he doesn’t want sadness to darken this perfect moment.

Loki still loves kissing, but kissing Thor he loves just a bit more. All he really hopes is that it will happen again because Loki can’t imagine sharing this wonderful experience with anyone else but his brother.


End file.
